The Celebration of Surak
by NoseyHeiffer
Summary: It's "Opposite Day" on Vulcan! Imagine Sarek and Amanda hosting a Hawaiian Luau for the crew of the Enterprise! Add romance - Vulcan style! Family, Fun, and Humor! This is a sequel to "A Family Emergency."
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to the little story, "A Family Emergency," that I posted a while back.

Many thanks, hugs & kisses to Selek 'cause he's just THE best.

Standard disclaimer applies. Yadda yadda yadda. Feedback welcomed.

 **The Celebration of Surak**

 **Chapter 1  
**

"Oh, Spock," Amanda beamed, "it's so good to see you again." She held out her arms, crossed at the wrists, palms turned upward. Spock's mother looked as beautiful as ever, and very youthful in her casual clothing. She was wearing dark blue trousers of a soft, suede-like material ending just at her knees and a button-up blouse of the same material in a paler shade of blue.

Spock, without the slightest hesitation or embarrassment in front of his friends, crossed his arms in a similar manner and lightly laid his palms atop his mother's. "It is good to be home again. I hope we are not too late. Where is Father?"

Amanda smiled. Spock seemed relaxed, almost cheerful. "It's never too late to see you or your friends. Your father is where he always is, playing with Mandy before bedtime." Releasing Spock's hands, Amanda turned to greet her son's friends. "Welcome, Jim." She returned his warm smile. "Do come in. How long will you be staying?" she asked.

Jim Kirk answered. "We've got a week lay-over for minor repairs and upgrades." He grinned his most charming smile.

"That's perfect," she told him. "You're right on time for Day One of the Celebration."

Leonard McCoy stepped forward, following Jim and Spock into the home of Sarek of Vulcan, but in the manner of a true Southern gentleman, McCoy stopped before the lady of the house. Gently, he captured one of Amanda's slim hands between his own, and bowing most gallantly, he kissed the back of her slender, white hand. When he lifted his head, his blue eyes caught hers. "And what could be more cause for a celebration than spending time with you, ma'am?" he asked with an exaggerated drawl.

"Oh, my," Amanda exclaimed as her checks blushed a light rosy pink. She could handle Jim's flirtatious charm with ease, but McCoy's traditional, Rhett Butler-like manners reminded her too much of Sarek.

"Better not let Sarek catch you doing that," Jim teased lightly. In the past, Kirk had had the 'honor' of putting his Chief Medical officer to bed after a long night of drinking. He knew about McCoy's secret crush on Spock's mother.

McCoy's blue eyes released Amanda's just as he released her hand. He cleared his throat and gave them all a lopsided grin. "Well, now, I'd think it would be only logical to let a pretty woman know just how pretty she is," he replied, trying to cover his slip before Spock or Amanda could see through him.

Kirk decided to help out his friend. "I think you're right, Bones," he agreed, clapping McCoy lightly on the shoulder. Then, using a well-known diplomatic trick, Kirk changed the subject. "So, what kind of celebration is it?"

Amanda turned to her son as she closed the door behind them. "Spock, if you'll explain, I'll gather some refreshments and meet you on the patio. It's so nice and cool outside this time of year." Quickly, she hurried away.

As he led his companions through the house and outside towards the back gardens and patio area, Spock explained, "The Trials of Surak is a three-day Vulcan holiday. It is, in fact, Vulcan's only celebration. It attempts to re-create, albeit on a smaller scale, the actual Trials of Surak; specifically, it mimics those ancient days when Surak was formulating his revolutionary philosophy, which came to us just in time to resuscitate our world."

"What do you do for three days?" Jim asked.

"Oh, I expect they have all sorts of fun like re-programming their home computer," McCoy commented dryly. "Or maybe they gather together with friends and spend those three days holding philosophical filibusters."

Spock stopped to hold open the patio door. He allowed Kirk to pass through but stopped McCoy. Eyebrow raised and head cocked, Spock proceeded to shock the doctor. "Not at all, Doctor," he answered evenly. "We do, indeed, gather together with friends, but only to hold a three-day orgy."

"Spock," Sarek's velvety voice came from the shadows of the garden patio, "do not tease your friends so." There was a degree of chastisement in Sarek's deep voice and a degree of humor, too. "Come, Leonard, James, please be seated," he welcomed them and offered them seats around the garden table. "Your mother will be providing refreshments?" he asked.

Spock seated himself. "Yes, Father," he replied with a nod. He lowered his head momentarily, and upon raising it, he apologized. "I ask forgiveness, Father, for embarrassing your house," he stated simply and quietly.

Sarek gave the distinct impression that he was grinning broadly, but as his face was hidden in the deep shadows of the garden, it was quite difficult to tell. "There is nothing to forgive, my son," he said. "You are a direct descendant of Surak," he added almost proudly. "It is good that you keep the traditions of his celebration alive, even if it does call for poor humor."

When Sarek stepped forward, there was no trace of humor about him. Even his speckled tunic, cut in a very casual fashion, and his trousers, which looked suspiciously like denim, spoke only of solemnity. "Please excuse me. Mandy left a few of her toys here on the patio that should be put away. I will be back. In the meantime, I trust you will inform your friends of the true nature of this celebration." Sarek held up a hand. "No, gentlemen, do not rise. I will be but a minute." And so saying, Sarek, with no less than a dozen playthings in hand, dismissed himself.

"And forgive me, Leonard, for 'teasing' you."

Jim laughed loudly as Bones grunted. "Well, there's no real harm done, and I guess I did deserve it." He scratched his throat. "So, how do you celebrate the Trials of Surak?"

"On the first day, families and friends gather together to renew ties. The second day is spent partaking of an activity to which one is not usually inclined. In fact, it is considered best if one spends the day doing the exact opposite of what one generally does."

Kirk frowned. "I don't understand," he said, puzzled.

Spock steepled his hands in thought and placed his elbows on the table. A second later he tried another tack. "Surak did the exact opposite of his contemporaries. He refused to fight for any reason, embracing a belief in non-violence. He willingly shared valuable assets such as water and food with everyone, rather than horde them for himself or charge others an exorbitant fee for their use. And because he acted in an opposite fashion, trying something completely different from the ordinary way of life, he saved our people and our world from utter chaos and ultimate destruction."

"I get it," McCoy exclaimed brightly. "So, in his honor, all of Vulcan goes out and tries something different hoping they will find something that will benefit them."

Spock nodded. "If the new activity proves beneficial, then the person will continue it for his own good or will report it to the news services for the greater good of society."

"Well, that makes sense," Kirk agreed. "What about Day Three?"

"Day Three is spent meditating upon the events of the past two days. That is, traditionally, the time when one makes the decision of whether or not the new activity bears repeating."

"Do you have any special plans for a new activity?" Jim asked.

"Lemonade and cookies," Amanda announced as she entered the garden.

Following behind her was Sarek, carrying Spock's daughter. He handed the year-old child, Mandy, to her father. After helping Amanda serve the refreshments and then holding out a seat for her, Sarek drew up a chair and sat down between his wife and son.

"Mmm-mmm! The last time I had homemade lemonade and ginger snaps was years ago when I spent a summer with my grandmother in Iowa," Jim spoke up. "They're wonderful."

"I'll second that," McCoy managed to say around his mouthful of cookie.

"They are good, Mother," Spock added.

"Thank you," Amanda said with a pleased smile. "What about you, Sarek?" she asked with twinkling eyes. "How do you like the refreshments?"

"Fishing for compliments again, my wife?"

Amanda knew he was teasing her. That bland expression didn't fool her one bit. "Oh, how foolish of me," she remarked in a light tone. "I should have known better than to ask you that. The crumbs on your tunic attest to the fact that you must like my ginger snaps." She leaned forward to inspect him closely. "A lot."

All eyes turned towards Sarek. Suddenly, it became apparent that the eminent ambassador, usually impeccably dressed, was nothing less than disheveled in appearance. What had, at first, appeared to be a speckled pattern to the fabric of his tunic was now revealed to be nothing less than a myriad of crumbs and stains. No wonder Sarek had relegated himself to the shadowy areas of the garden!

With infinite care and patience, Sarek examined the front of his tunic. "You are mistaken, my wife," he replied nonchalantly. "These are not my crumbs, but those of my granddaughter."

He took the child from Spock and handed her one of the cookies. Mandy stood on her grandfather's lap with one chubby little fist clutched in Sarek's graying curls and the other greedily holding one of the cookies. Seeing the two of them, it was quite obvious how Sarek's tunic had become stained and how little Mandy had become so chubby.

"Your granddaughter, however, is most-" Sarek began, but was stopped in mid-sentence when Mandy jammed her half-eaten cookie into his open mouth.

"Tookie," the little girl mumbled. Then she leaned forward and gave Sarek a very loud and messy kiss on the nose.

Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy burst out laughing. Amanda, too, couldn't help but laugh aloud. Spock stared in open-mouthed amazement.

"So that's what happened to my first batch of cookies!" Amanda exclaimed. "And I had blamed I'Chiya."

Sarek swallowed and handed Mandy another cookie. This time, though, he was careful to dodge her generosity. "The cookies are delicious, my wife," he admitted. "However, I can state quite accurately that Mandy and I ate no more than a single dozen, did we, my little _t'an_? I'Chiya ate the rest."

"Father," Spock spoke insistently, "you did not allow her to eat a dozen cookies at one time?" Although phrased politely, it was more an accusation than a question. Then an afterthought struck. "And who or what is this I'Chiya?"

As Sarek was too busy playing with Mandy to explain, it was Amanda who answered. "Yesterday, your father bought Mandy a _sehlat_ cub." Then seeing the expression on her son's face, she held out her hands in a gesture of surrender and continued, "There's no use arguing with him, Spock. When it comes to that child, your father can find the most elaborately logical 'reason' for doing whatever he wants, and he wanted his _te'resh'kah_ to have a _sehlat_."

"And what is wrong with that?" Sarek asked mildly. "Mandy saw some cubs on the vid-unit, and she wanted one." Noting his son's displeasure, he sighed and added, "It was an educational video, and I was watching with her."

"And if she had wanted a _lematya_ , would you have purchased her one of those as well?" Spock asked emphatically.

"Of course not, Spock," Sarek replied just as emphatically. "A _sehlat_ is not only a loyal companion but also a devoted guard animal. I was very careful in choosing a cub for my little _t'an_. I'Chiya has quite an impressive pedigree. Besides, you had a _sehlat_ when you were a child."

Spock was at a loss as to how to respond. Respect for one's elders, particularly family, was ingrained in the Vulcan culture, yet something in him desired to rail at his father.

He exhaled loudly. "Father, I greatly appreciate all that you have done to help raise Mandy, but the fact does remain that I am her father. It should have been I who purchased her a pet, and at a more appropriate time."

"Well," Sarek answered smoothly, "what's done is done. It is illogical to berate the past. However, if it will ease your frustration, you may reimburse me for the cub."

All of this talk about her new pet did not escape the child. Young Mandy bounced more eagerly on her grandfather's lap, her blonde curls whipping about. "Chiya!" she cried and hastily climbed down as the cub ambled into sight. "Chiya!" she called out, and soon the two were playing happily on the stone floor.

Spock and Sarek locked eyes. Neither spoke a word, and yet many things were said. An uncomfortable silence grew from the tension between the two Vulcans, and, like a python, it rose up and wrapped itself around all of those at the table.

Jim Kirk hid his face in his glass, nursing the lemonade and wondering if he would soon have to play referee. He remembered very well the fights he'd had with his old man. There had been some doozies! But he also knew that his fights with Pop could never hold a candle to any Spock might have had with Sarek. Spock was too damned stubborn for his own good, and knowing Sarek's reputation, he was pretty sure the apple hadn't fallen far from the tree. So, he pushed his face in his glass, pretending to drink.

Leonard McCoy bit his bottom lip to keep from piping up. Poor Spock! McCoy remembered well how his own once-upon-a-time sensible father had turned into a complete blathering idiot when Joanna was born. Looked like Sarek was doing the same. At least old Spock didn't have to contend with Lelia's parents too. You might be able to handle one rabid grandfather, but two of 'em, each trying to out-gramps the other, was pure hell. Amanda, at least, seemed to have retained some sense.

As always when her men were at odds, Amanda stepped in to bridge the gap. With exaggerated animation, she turned to Jim. "Oh, how rude of me, you were asking something when I interrupted with the refreshments. What was it, Jim?"

Jumping at the chance to cut the tension, Jim swallowed with a gulp and set the glass down. "Umm, yes," he answered. "I was asking whether or not you had made any plans for Day Two of the Celebration." He flicked his eyes at Spock and Sarek, but there was no change. The standoff between the two was as tense as ever.

Amanda, too, had seen that Spock and Sarek were still locked in a silent battle of wills. She knew she had to break it and quickly. "As a matter of fact, yes, I do," she answered a little more loudly than necessary. "I was thinking I might have my hair cut. You know, to a shorter, more manageable style. It gets so hot with all this long, thick hair that-"

"No!" Sarek spoke, his voice overly loud. "Do not cut your hair."

"Excuse me?" Amanda asked politely. She smiled, knowing that she had succeeded in breaking the staring match between Sarek and Spock. Now she would fix him good for starting this fuss. "Did you say 'no'?" She raised an eyebrow expressively.

Sarek breathed evenly twice before replying. "I do not wish you to cut your hair, _Aduna_ ," he answered her softly.

"In that case," she paused, "I won't. But Jim has still posed a very interesting question. What will we do for the celebration this year?"

"I propose we host a party, a Terran-style party, for the officers of the Enterprise," Sarek replied.

"Now, that is wonderful idea!" exclaimed Amanda. She clapped her hands in delight.

"But how is that an opposite? McCoy asked.

"Vulcans do not 'party'," Sarek explained.

"And it's high time we met all of Spock's friends, even if they are in Starfleet," Amanda added, giving Sarek a knowing nod.

He returned her nod and turned back to eye his son, this time without animosity. "It has been brought to my attention..." he paused briefly to glance at Amanda, and there could be no doubt as to who had brought the subject to his attention, "…that perhaps I may have been too judgmental in my initial assessment of Starfleet and its personnel."

Spock raised an eyebrow at his father's apology and admission of making a mistake. Jim Kirk nearly fell out of his seat with shock, but McCoy dared to harrumph.

"It's been years since I threw a real party," Amanda said, "and on such short notice. I'm going to need some help. Jim, do you think any of your officers would be willing to help out?"

Grinning broadly, Jim nodded eagerly. "Nyota Uhura," he stated. "She's our shipboard party officer. I'll send her down first thing in the morning."

McCoy added, "Yep, there's none better, but you'd better send Pavel, too. She always has him do the leg work."

"Christine Chapel would make another suitable helper," Spock stated.

"Oh, yeah, the 'Terrific Trio', " Jim laughed. "That's what we call them on the ship. I'll send all three down first thing in the morning and anyone else they might need." He stood. "Thank you both very much for your hospitality and the cookies. They were wonderful. C'mon, Bones, we need to get back to the ship, and let the 'Trio' know what's going on."

Slowly the doctor stood, eyes riveted to Spock's face. "Uh, yeah, Jim," he muttered. Something was definitely up with Spock. He'd been acting funny all week, and now McCoy had seen him blush. There was no doubt about it. The tips of Spock's ears had turned the palest shade of kelly green when he spoke Christine's name aloud. Christine's name! Sonuvagun! So that was what he was up to.

Just as McCoy's face burst out in a wide grin, Sarek uttered a loud, "Ah!" Both men stared at one another, McCoy grinning like a Georgia jackass eating briars and Sarek's eyebrows hidden somewhere beneath his bangs. Apparently both men had come to the same conclusion simultaneously.

"Sir?" Jim asked quickly.

Amanda followed with, "Did you need something, dear?"

"Doctor, you seem more distracted than usual. Perhaps you should see a physician," Spock needled McCoy.

Sarek was the first to answer. "No, nothing my wife."

McCoy chuckled. "C'mon, Jim. I think we're all gonna need a bit of rest tonight. Yessiree."

Jim, perplexed and fully intending to get an explanation as soon as he could get McCoy alone, turned to Spock. "Coming, Spock?"

Spock stooped and picked up his daughter, "No, Jim, I will stay tonight and care for my daughter." Together, the Vulcan family, direct descendants of Surak, ushered their guests to the door and said their goodbyes.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a sequel to the little story, "A Family Emergency," that I posted a while back.  
Many thanks, hugs & kisses to Selek 'cause he's just THE best.  
Standard disclaimer applies. Yadda yadda yadda. Feedback welcomed.

 **The Celebration of Surak**

 **Chapter 2  
**  
The "Terrific Trio" and company arrived early the next morning, and with Amanda as supervisor, they set right to work.

Sarek noted with well-concealed pleasure that his son seemed permanently fixed to Miss Chapel's elbow. _It is a good match_ , thought Sarek as he watched the two of them with Mandy. He'd had to give up possession of his granddaughter when Spock arrived. He didn't mind; after all, Spock was her father. And perhaps this woman would consent to be her mother if his son had any common sense to go along with his renowned logic and asked her. Perhaps he should give his son a boost along those lines.

"Miss Chapel," Sarek called out to the group, "would you come here, please?"

"Of course," she answered, and reluctantly handed Mandy over to Uhura, whose was just itching to hold the child.

Christine walked over to Sarek, Spock following. He was curious and concerned as to what his father could possibly want with Christine.

"Ah, good, Spock, you are here, too. I request a favor of you both."

"What favor, Father?" Spock was quick to ask.

"In the spirit of today's celebration, I will be indulging in sentimentality and romance," he informed them, "and I need help in completing the first part of my plan. Will you both assist me?"

"Of course," Christine agreed with a smile. Spock nodded his assent.

"I note that you are wearing a pair of Amanda's gardening gloves," Sarek said to Christine. He indicated her hands and Amanda's stained and worn gloves.

"Yes, sir," she answered somewhat perplexed. "Amanda loaned them to me."

"Father, what is the nature of your need?" Spock asked.

Sarek noted that Spock's eyes lingered on Christine's hands, and he smiled to himself. Turning so that his eyes could meet Christine's, Sarek locked gazes with her. "As you know, Vulcans have no need for outward symbols of marriage. We are a telepathic people, and when we engage ourselves to another, it is done through the mind meld." He was speaking directly to Christine, explaining to her. "Humans, on the other hand, require an outward sign symbolizing such a committed relationship; hence, the male traditionally offers the female an engagement ring as a token of his promise to marry her. Later, during the actual marriage ceremony, a wedding ring is added."

"Yes, Father, we are aware of this," Spock stated bluntly. Was his father taking leave of his senses? Or was he seeking to meddle in his relationship with Christine? Spock's eyes narrowed as he realized the truth. His father had somehow recognized his intentions towards Christine and ascertained his thought to propose marriage.

Sarek turned now to speak to Spock. "We Vulcans believe that logic is paramount; that such outward signs and symbols are illogical or redundant, and if one intended to marry a Vulcan female, that would, indeed, be the case. But a Human woman needs such symbols, especially when words are difficult." Sarek stopped to draw breath and to allow both Spock and Christine time to digest his words. "When I proposed to your mother, Spock, I did not recognize this truth. I thought it highly illogical as well as wasteful to purchase rings. It is true that your mother never complained, but I know she wished to have them. I now wish to rectify this error."

Spock took a half step backwards and clasped his hands behind his back. His face reflected his thoughts as he took in his father's words. Christine felt the tiny irrational spark of hope she had been nursing for over a year now flare upward, and she blushed.

Examining each face in turn, Sarek was satisfied that he had made his point, and that it had been well received. "I have bought your mother an engagement ring at House J'abezra Jewelers, and it has arrived. Would you drive downtown and pick it up for me?" When Spock was reluctant to nod, Sarek added, "Miss Chapel should go with you. I had to estimate her ring size, and, never having done this before, it is possible that I made a mistake. If Miss Chapel can wear Amanda's gloves, perhaps she could try the ring on to determine if the size I chose was correct."

"Of course, Father," Spock replied. He raised an eyebrow at Christine. "Christine, would you go with me on this errand for my father?"

She smiled prettily at him. "I would be delighted."

Sarek walked the pair to the garage, which was situated to the right of the gardens. "Here," Sarek said, handing an old-fashioned code card to Spock. "You may use my flitter."

Spock accepted the card with raised brows as Sarek assisted Christine into the passenger side of the flitter. Apparently his father was more than a little pleased with the idea of adding Christine to the family. He had never even allowed Spock to help him clean the flitter before.

But Sarek was yet to finish. He moved around to the driver's side. "I deal with Saravel, the eldest of the brothers, and know him to be an honest man. He handles my account. Should you find some other piece of jewelry to your liking you may charge it to my account." And with those last unbelievable words, Sarek left the couple and headed back inside.

"I can never thank you all enough," Amanda said sincerely. "It looks absolutely gorgeous out here."

Nyota Uhura smiled as she looked around. "You're right," she agreed. "It is beautiful, and it ought to be seeing how hard we worked."

Uhura, Chekov, and Scotty had been extremely busy transforming Amanda's patio garden area into a Hawaiian tropical paradise. Surprisingly, their chosen party theme did not look out of place here on Vulcan, as one would imagine. Instead, the decorations, tiki torches, and tropical plants blended amazingly well with the native Vulcan vines and succulents. At Nyota's request, Scotty had performed yet another miracle by creating a "beach" along the inner edge of the garden. Now, gentle, white-foamed waves shushed unceasingly against native Vulcan sand. More impressively, they had achieved this marvel in less than three hours. It wasn't even noon yet.

Amanda laughed and placed a light hand on Uhura's shoulder. "That we did! Or at least you and your team did. The party would have been canceled if not for you. I guess I'm just too old to be up all night with a sick child." She shook her head.

Uhura instantly sobered. "Is Mandy all right?" Like everyone who came into contact with young Mandy, Nyota fallen in love with the elfin child; not only because she was Spock's daughter, but there was something 'special' about her.

Pulling off her work gloves, Amanda nodded her head. "Yes, she's just fine now."

"Oh, good," Nyota sighed with relief.

"It was all Sarek's fault, you know," she confided in her new friend. "He's old enough to know better than to fill a child full of cookies before bedtime. It's no wonder that later she woke us up with her vomiting."

"It was just all the cookies, then?"

"I think so," Amanda replied. "That or maybe an allergy to something. You know, runny nose, sneezing."

"Well, don't blame Sarek too much," she offered. "I'd have given that sweet little thing all the cookies she wanted, too."

"No, you wouldn't have," Amanda countered. "You're a woman. You have more sense than a man."

Both women laughed.

"And what is it that ye find so verra funny, my dear lassies?" Scotty asked as he joined them. His Scottish burr was quite thick today. He knew Nyota liked the sound of it.

"I was just thanking Nyota for all her help today, and I'd like to thank you, too," Amanda said readily.

"Och," Scotty muttered. He waved his hand in the air as if to brush away the compliment. "I only did what Miss Uhura there asked of me." He grinned shyly and rocked back on his heels. His eyes were not yet daring enough to meet Uhura's.

"Well, it's nothing short of a miracle!" Amanda exclaimed.

Cocking his head to the left, Scotty told her, "Aye, and that's why they call me the 'Miracle Worker'." Then, his sudden shyness again took over. "Pavel!" he yelled. "C'mon, boy, let's go back to the ship for some lunch and rest before the party tonight."

"Coming," the young Russian replied. "I just want to put the finishing touches on the speakers for the sound system." In addition to installing speakers to carry music throughout the patio and garden, Chekov had added extra receivers and a voice amplifier so that anyone brave enough or drunk enough could indulge in a bit of karaoke.

"Where's Christine?" Uhura asked as she glanced around. There was no sign of her best friend. "She and Spock were supposed to install the solar lighting."

"I installed the solar lighting," Chekov answered plainly. The young man tried to keep his face expressionless, but Chekov had never been able to keep a poker face. His eyes twinkled and a suggestive grin sported about his mouth.

Scotty, a much better poker player, kept his face straight as he added, "I believe I saw her and Spock walking out towards the back of the gardens." Then, with a definite wink at Amanda, he added, "Och, but that was nigh on two hours ago."

Amanda raised her chin. "Oh, well, if that's the case perhaps you should return without Christine. I'll make sure she feels right at home here."

With grins all around, the group dispersed.

Weary but happy, Amanda hummed to herself as she entered the house. She headed straight for the kitchen and a tall cold glass of _kasava_ juice, but Sarek beat her to it. Setting Mandy on the floor with I'Chiya and pulling out a chair for Amanda, Sarek poured his wife a juice before pouring himself one as well.

"Is everything to your satisfaction in regards to the party?" he asked.

"Mmm," Amanda swallowed and set her half-empty glass on the table. "It is fantastic, Sarek. You won't believe your eyes." Then, she changed topics. "Have you seen Spock? Or Christine?" Her voice remained neutral, but she raised her eyebrows just fractionally at Christine's name.

Sarek answered her unspoken question by raising an eyebrow of his own. "I sent them downtown on an errand."

Amanda frowned. "An errand?" she asked.

"Yes, my wife," he deadpanned. "I have prepared lunch. If you will wash up, I will set the table. Mandy has already been fed." He looked fondly down at the toddler who was trying with all her might to ride on the back of a reluctant _sehlat_ cub. "Now, _t'an_ you cannot ride I'Chiya. You should take your nap, little one," he told the child.

Gently, he picked her up, washed her hands and face, and carried her down the hall to Spock's old room. There he placed her in her crib and tried unsuccessfully to smooth down her unruly curls. A smile, bold as 40 Eridani A, lit up his face, and he didn't care.

"An errand, Sarek?" Amanda's voice startled him.

Turning around and dropping the smile, which she had already seen, Sarek tip-toed to the doorway where his wife stood. "Shh, the child is already asleep. Yes, my wife," he answered her. "I sent the two of them on an errand." Gently, he guided her out of the room and down the hallway. "You were supposed to be washing up for lunch," he chided her.

"Uh-huh," Amanda murmured skeptically. She wasn't about to let him change the subject. Not now. "What kind of an errand, Sarek?" She stopped, refusing to move until he answered her.

Sarek sighed softly. "Do you trust me, my wife?" he asked quietly.

Amanda had to step nearer in order to hear. She lowered her voice. "You know that I do."

"Then let it go. You will know all before midnight. I promise." He reached for her graying locks that had escaped the comb she had imprisoned them in earlier that morning. Carefully, he tucked the flyaway strands back into place. Lowering his voice even more, he told her, "I thank you for not cutting your hair, _Aduna_." With practiced movements, he leaned forward and buried his nose in her locks. Its sweet fragrance was like an intoxicant to him.

He was trying to distract her from the mysterious errand. Amanda knew it. It was one of his oldest and best-played tactics. Change-the-subject was the name of the game, and although he played this game mainly in his duties as ambassador, he had used it on occasion with her. And damn the man if it wasn't working this time, too.

Amanda lifted her face and stood on her toes until her lips met Sarek's. Gently, almost timidly, she kissed him. Then carefully she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tenderly against her body, teasing him with her very demureness.

Sarek responded by parting her lips with his tongue and softly tasting her mouth. How long ago was it that Amanda, blushing a most becoming shade of rose, had taught him this gesture? Sarek stopped this line of thought, concentrating on Amanda, pulling her hard against him. Now was not the time for an analysis of past events!

The kiss deepened, and their bond opened wider, flooding them both with a limitless passion. Her hands pulled eagerly at the fastenings of his tunic, while his hands held her face, unwilling to allow the sweet taste to end. Their desire rose up and spilled over. In seconds, it seemed, Sarek stood bare-chested before Amanda, and she stood breathless, her hair unbound.

Sarek swallowed and released her. "What of the lunch I prepared for you, my wife?" he asked. His voice was deep and husky, his eyes dark with passion.

Amanda stepped away from Sarek, across the hall where their bedroom was. Looking him over thoroughly, Amanda was amazed at the sheer lust he could inspire in her. After nearly forty years of marriage, she still could never get enough of him. Through their bond, she projected erotic images and purposefully opened the door to their bedroom.

"I think I'll have my dessert first," she replied as she led the way into the darkened chamber.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a sequel to the little story, "A Family Emergency," that I posted a while back.

Many thanks, hugs & kisses to Selek 'cause he's just THE best.

Standard disclaimer applies. Yadda yadda yadda. Feedback welcomed.

 **The Celebration of Surak**

 **Chapter 3  
**  
Spock and Christine returned from their errand and carefully parked Sarek's flitter in the garage, closing the garage door behind it. The ring Sarek had chosen had been carefully wrapped and lay on the seat between them.

Just as Christine reached to open her door, Spock spoke her name suddenly. "Christine, now would seem an appropriate time for me to speak to you about something of importance."

Heart thumping wildly, Christine turned in her seat to face him. "Yes, Spock?" She hoped her voice sounded normal.

He cleared his throat. "For some time now, I have been seeking a time and place in which to speak with you...and now, it seems that I am having trouble with the words," he said softly. "Would you allow a mind meld so that you may understand what it is I wish you to know? I prefer that words do not get in the way."

Christine nodded because she did not trust herself to speak.

Gingerly, Spock reached for the psi points on her face. Christine held perfectly still, willing herself not to flinch. His hands were hot against her cheek. Feverish, the professional voice inside her insisted. No, that's normal for him, she reminded herself.

Then came a tickle, and a tiny bubble of a touch against her mind. The meld, she thought. Spock is now in my mind.

 _Not completely_ , Spock corrected. _I would not invade._ A brief pause followed - a pause whose length neither could measure. It lasted somewhere between a second and infinity. Then he entered her, softly, slowly gaining speed and momentum when she did not object.

 _Christine_ , he called her name, _come to me. Know all that I am._

And she readily came to him, welcoming him into her mind and thoughts just as happily as she had already welcomed him into her heart.

There were no words, no coherent thoughts, just images, flashes of color and sound. Oh! And feelings! Her feelings, thoughts, hopes, dreams, needs pouring out at an alarming rate, and for a moment, a brief moment only, she feared this complete intimacy.

But he was there, accepting all and eager for more. In turn, he offered her his thoughts, hopes, dreams, and needs. And his feelings, for he did have them. Deep, violent feelings, carefully chained and controlled, but there just the same. Spock needed her. He wanted her. He loved her. He could simply never release it, never acknowledge it. Such things were not the Vulcan way.

Could she bear it, the Vulcan way? Never to speak of such things aloud. To be content only with the knowledge.

"I can," she heard herself whisper aloud, and the words reverberated through their minds.

Opening her eyes (when had she closed them?), Christine saw that Spock was smiling at her. Not the half-smile he let slip on occasion, but a genuine smile that spoke far more than simple words. She reached up and cupped his hands, still at her psi points, and held them against her cheek.

Spock's smile faded back as his thumb encountered tears. "Are you sad?" he asked. His voice sounded gruff and unused.

Smiling, she answered, "No, just very, very happy."

Spock sighed aloud, removed his hands, and shook his head. "Human females are so illogical," he teased. Then he frowned. "Christine, I ask forgiveness. I intended merely to share my thoughts with you and to ascertain yours on the topic of a possible relationship between us." He took a deep breath. "Instead, I-" he stopped. "I did not intend that we bond so quickly."

Christine reclaimed his hands and squeezed them. "I'm neither objecting nor complaining," she reminded him. "In fact, I'm delighted! But tell me, do we consider ourselves married now or engaged?"

Spock nodded to himself and briefly returned her hand squeeze. "Here, this is the Vulcan way." Carefully, he extended the first two fingers of her right hand and joined them with the first two fingers of his right hand. The bond between them jumped and bucked forward, threatening to run loose again, but Spock controlled it, held it until it became manageable.

Once their bond was under control, Spock answered her question. "We are now bonded. It is more than an engagement yet less than a marriage." He hesitated, his ears burning a bright green, before taking a deep breath and beginning the explanation. "Our Vulcan wedding ceremony will not take place for another four point seven Federation Standard years, when my Time comes again."

"Oh," Christine said. She knew he was terribly embarrassed about the _pon farr_. "That's a pretty long engagement," she added.

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot." Spock reached into his pocket and withdrew a small wrapped box, very similar to the one lying on the seat between them. "On my father's advice, I would like to offer to you this token as an outward symbol of our committed relationship." He offered the package to her.

Christine's face lit up at the surprise. "Spock, however did you manage to do this?" She took the box from him. "I was standing beside you the whole time!"

Spock gave a half-smile and teased her. "But you do not speak Vulcanir."

She laughed aloud. "You sneak!" But her tone quickly changed from gaiety to astonishment as she opened the present. "Spock," she gasped, "this is beautiful!" Any further words were stuck in her throat, trapped behind the threatening tears.

The ring was a simple thing in itself; plain gold, with two stones. A one-carat round emerald sat next to a one-carat round ruby. The two stones, red and green, were bound together by swirls of gold inlaid with tiny diamonds. A simple ring with two colored stones, a ring that had caught Christine's eye as it lay in the display case. It was beyond description, elegant yet weighty. She had wanted it instantly, but the price tag was outrageous!

"I felt the combination of colors, red for Human blood and green for Vulcan, to be a rather appropriate symbolic expression of our relationship," he stated rather didactically.

Christine laughed with delight. This man, her Vulcan, had just spent the equivalent of a half-year's salary on an "illogical" engagement ring for her. This Vulcan, who would not admit to any feelings, had blatantly shown the entire galaxy what he dared not express, and his proposal of marriage was, to say the least, surely the most original, unflattering statement ever offered to a Human woman.

Unsure of himself, Spock forged bravely onward. "Shall I place it on your hand?" He reached for the ring. When she nodded her assent and held out her left hand, Spock carefully slid his ring onto her finger. It was done. They were engaged. "It is logical that we now discuss our plans for the future."

Christine nodded. "I agree, but do you think we could have some lunch first?"

Spock exhaled. He had forgotten entirely about a noon meal. In the future, he would have to be more thoughtful of such things. His wife-to-be was Human as was his daughter. He made a mental note on the subject. "Of course," he answered and helped her from the flitter.

As they entered the kitchen they noted that the table was already set for two. With a semi-shrug, Spock proceeded to sit down, but Christine stopped him. "Let's check on Mandy first," she suggested. "I know she's sure to be just fine," she added when she noted his stubborn look. "Your parents take very good care of her, but I just want to check, okay? It's a feminine thing."

Spock nodded and led the way down the hallway to the bedrooms. As they neared Mandy's room, his old room, Spock's ears detected the sounds of labored breathing. Having just spent a long, sleepless night with a sick child, Spock hurried to her room. Swiftly, he opened the door and rushed to her crib. Mandy slept peacefully, an Earth-style pacifier laid beside her on the sheet.

"Spock, what is it?" Christine asked as she rushed to his side. She looked down at the sleeping child and saw nothing amiss.

He was puzzled and confused now. "I was sure I heard labored breathing," he told her, his frown deepening.

"Well, I'll check her over if you want, but, Spock she looks just fine to-"

"Shh," cautioned Spock quietly, "there it is again."

This time Christine heard it as well and was able to keep up with him as he dashed into the hall.

"It seems to be coming from my parents' room," he whispered. Then he noted the tunic lying on the floor. Picking it up, he told Christine, "I am concerned that my father is again having heart problems. It is very unlike him to leave clothing lying about as it is unlike my mother to allow the house to become cluttered." He moved forward and placed his hand on the door.

Christine grabbed his hand and pulled it back. "Spock," she whispered, "I don't think it's your father's heart." She wished she knew more about their recently-formed bond so she could send him a hint.

"How can you be so sure?" he returned. "The noises seem to be intensifying. I am concerned for my father's health."

"Spock!" she hissed, "listen to the sounds. I don't think your father is ill, just, uh, engaged in, uh, strenuous activity." Surely Spock wasn't such a blockhead as this!

"Strenuous activity?" he echoed. Then suddenly he got the picture, quite literally from Christine's mind to his, and he could feel his face and ears tingling with the burn of embarrassment.

His parents! Engaging in sexual activity! And, in the middle of the day! Well, of course they had done so in the past. His own existence was a testament to that fact, but he had simply never considered that they might mate outside of Sarek's Time. And from the sound emanating from their bedchamber, it was clear they were both highly enjoying the event.

He cleared his throat, took Christine by the hand, and led the way back into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, he draped Sarek's tunic over the back of one of the chairs before serving the food.

"Spock," Christine spoke first, "I've been thinking." She gestured with her fork towards Sarek's tunic. "When do you think we could, uh, you know?"

Suddenly drawn to an intense study of the _puh-yani_ beans on his plate, Spock spoke shyly, "Whenever you wish, my wife-to-be." He lifted his face and locked his dark brown eyes with her blue ones. Cocking an eyebrow towards his father's tunic, he added mischievously, "It would seem that the _pon farr_ is not a factor."


	4. Chapter 4

This is a sequel to the little story, "A Family Emergency," that I posted a while back.

Many thanks, hugs & kisses to Selek 'cause he's just THE best.

Standard disclaimer applies. Yadda yadda yadda. Feedback welcomed.

 **The Celebration of Surak**

 **Chapter 4  
**  
The party was just beginning to get started. The initial stiffness inherent in attending a party given by Commander Spock's parents was wearing off. The officers of the Enterprise no longer considered the term "Vulcan party" as an oxymoron. Amanda, as expected, was gracious and easy-going, but it was Sarek who surprised everyone. In keeping with the true spirit of the Celebration of the Trials of his forefather, Surak, Sarek was the life of the party.

Oh, he was no lamp-shade-on-the-head joker, nor was he a drunken fool. Sarek merely indulged in his dry sense of humor. Witty comments flew right and left as Sarek mingled with his guests. How he kept a straight face was a mystery to all.

Sarek was ready to present his gift to Amanda, amid a most illogical show of sentiment, when Spock approached him. "Ah, Spock," Sarek called out. Then he lowered his voice to a level only Vulcans could hear. "Where have you and Miss Chapel been all day?" He positively winked at his son. "I came into the kitchen for a belated lunch, only to find the food eaten, Amanda's gift on the table, and a brief note stating that you and 'Christine' were borrowing my flitter."

"F-Father, are you intoxicated?" Spock stuttered. Never would Sarek of Vulcan act in this fashion. "Perhaps I should ask Dr. McCoy to examine you."

Sarek gave his second son a slight smile as he led him into one of the darker, empty corners of the garden. "My son, I am well," he stated. "This is the Celebration of Surak. I thought you understood that. It is a time for us to honor our ancestor by following his lead to try out new things." The elder Vulcan frowned. "I take it my attempts at humor and 'being a buddy' are failing. Perhaps I should give them up now."

"No, Father," Spock was quick to say. "I have simply never seen you this way. It is disturbing to some degree."

Sarek nodded in understanding. "You are now a man, my son, a father of your own child. No longer do I need to play father to you, although I shall always be your father. Now, I am able, I hope, to be your friend as well."

Spock gave his father a timid smile, testing the waters. "The Celebration of Surak, it seems, is a time of many surprises."

"Such as," Sarek prompted.

Spock cleared his throat and assumed the proper Vulcan stance, hands clasped firmly behind his back. "Father, the Day of Opposites notwithstanding, I am here before you on an important matter. I have decided-"

"And has Miss Chapel agreed to become your wife and mother to young Amanda?" Sarek beat him to the punch-line.

His mouth fell open. "How did you know?" he gasped.

Sarek only raised his eyebrows and asked, "And have you given her a ring? Have you set a date for the wedding?"

Spock inhaled deeply and sat himself upon the low stone wall that encircled this end of the garden. "We plan to formalize our bonding with an Earth-style ceremony later this year. My service to Starfleet ends this month, but I have accepted a position teaching at the Academy in San Francisco. Christine wishes to pursue a medical degree. My Time-" he did not stumble or hesitate over the word this time, "-will not come for another four point seven Federation Standard years."

Sarek heard all of his son's plans. They were more than adequate, and he could find no problem with them. But one thing bothered him greatly. "You will take Mandy, my _t'an_ , to Earth?" He frowned into the darkness.

"Of course, she will have a home with a mother and father. That is what a child needs. Where is she, Father? Christine and I checked her bedroom when we came through the house, but she is not there. Nor is she here at the party."

"She is with T'Pau," Sarek replied softly. He did not wish for Spock to take Mandy away. "T'Pau was most eager to spend time with a child again, particularly the youngest of the House." He changed the subject. "It will be difficult with a new marriage, and both of you beginning new careers. Perhaps, Mandy should remain here until you and Christine are settled."

"That is kind, Father, but we will be fine."

Sarek bowed his head in thought. His mind raced with possibilities. Perhaps, he could be re-assigned to the position of Ambassador to Earth. Yes, that was it! When he had taken Mandy and I'Chiya to stay the night with T'Pau, the matriarch had mentioned to him that there may be an open position on Earth. Young Selek, who was currently serving as ambassador, would soon be returning to Vulcan to marry. He smiled to himself. Such synchronicity was surely the work of _A'Tha_.

He asked Spock, "Do you wish to announce your and Christine's new status, or would you prefer I do so?"

"I prefer the traditional way. Would you make the announcement?"

Sarek stood. "I would be honored," he told Spock as he gave his son a formal bow.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a sequel to the little story, "A Family Emergency," that I posted a while back.

Many thanks, hugs & kisses to Selek 'cause he's just THE best.

Standard disclaimer applies. Yadda yadda yadda. Feedback welcomed.

 **The Celebration of Surak**

 **Chapter 5**

"And in nearly thirty-eight years of marriage, you've never once thought about divorce?" Leonard McCoy asked incredulously.

"Divorce?" Amanda exclaimed. "Oh, no! I can honestly say that I have never considered divorcing Sarek." She paused for effect. "But I've contemplated murder on many occasions."

Everyone laughed.

"Well, I envy you," Uhura said. "It's hard enough falling in love, but being able to maintain that love through all the trials of life, well, it's amazing."

"Amen to that," McCoy said.

Amanda smiled. "Oh, it's not hard at all if you find the right one. I was just lucky. Very, very lucky."

"I know what you mean," Christine said softly. There was a certain note in her voice that caught everyone's attention.

"And just what do you mean by that?" Uhura asked. Her sharp eyes noted a glow in Christine's face. "All right, honey," she ordered, "confess! And I want details."

Slowly, Christine held out her hand showing her engagement ring.

"Oh, my heavens!" Uhura exclaimed. "Is it-?"

Christine's only answer was to grin even wider.

McCoy whistled softly. "That's some rock, Chris. Must have cost a pretty penny." He rocked back on his heels. "Yep, looks like Cupid finally got Spock."

"Please, would everyone allow Christine and me a little private time?" Amanda asked, and everyone politely moved away.

Amanda held out her hands, crossed at the wrist, palms upward. "Now, you cross your arms like this and place your palms against mine," she instructed. When Christine did as she asked, Amanda told her, "This is how Vulcans greet family." She smiled at the younger woman. "I am very pleased that you will be joining our family. Very pleased." She gave Christine's hands a quick squeeze before releasing her.

"Thank you, Amanda," Christine told her. She tried to keep her face formally frozen. "It means a lot to me knowing that you approve."

"Oh, I do, but-" She halted a moment. "Christine," she spoke very seriously and lowered her voice, "has Spock told you about the _pon farr_?"

Christine blushed profusely. "Yes, he did," she replied.

Amanda let out a sigh. "Thank goodness. Do you know when Sarek told me? It was three days before!" She laughed at that memory. "Well, I'll try not to pry too much, but I just want to give you some advice - one-Human-woman-married-to-a-Vulcan to another. Whatever Spock told you about the _pon farr_ , just let me assure you that it's not as bad as you hear. In fact," now it was Amanda's turn to blush, "it can be quite pleasant."

"I know," Christine confided, "or at least I have a good idea."

At first, Christine's statement shocked her. But Spock was Sarek's son, and there was no reason to think Spock and Christine would wait if she and Sarek hadn't. "Well, now, isn't that something?" Amanda exclaimed. She didn't know what else to say.

Fortunately, she didn't have to say anything else for Sarek and Spock were approaching the karaoke stand.

Sarek's voice was amplified when the sensors aimed at the stage activated. He asked for everyone's attention. A buzz of quiet ran around the place. Could Sarek of Vulcan be taking up karaoke, too? That would be too much after all the joking he'd done this evening.

"Friends, I have the distinct honor and privilege of announcing the 'engagement' and bonding of my son, Spock, to Miss Christine Chapel. And…" An uproar of well-wishes followed as Spock and Christine were swarmed by their friends.

Sarek paused until the noise subsided, then he continued, "And now, my wife and I will retire so that you all may more fully enjoy the festivities." He stepped down to claim his wife.

Amanda smiled thinly at Sarek as he touched fingers with her and escorted her to their bedroom. As soon as the door shut behind them, Amanda exploded. Snatching her hand away, she hissed angrily, "Sarek of Vulcan, just who do you think you are? How dare you drag me away like that? And what about the dance you prom-"

"Be still, woman!" Sarek commanded.

Amanda stopped, stunned. Never, ever, had Sarek raised his voice to her. In all their years of marriage, in all their arguments, even when she had yelled at him and cursed him and all of Vulcan, never had he raised his voice to her.

"It was my intention to announce our engagement, albeit somewhat belatedly, and to present you with this," he said in a much more normal tone of voice. He handed her the small box and watched patiently while she opened it. "You have never once complained about the lack of an engagement ring, even though it is traditional on Earth. Always you have honored all things Vulcan. It is time I honored some of Earth's traditions."

"Oh, Sarek," Amanda whispered through the forming tears. Inside the black velvet interior of the box sat a gold ring with one single, stunning stone. It was a large sapphire, nearly two carats, and it seemed to shine with an inner intensity of its own. Surrounding the sapphire, were smaller diamonds, also of perfect cut and clarity.

He stepped closer. "I chose this for you, _Aduna_ , because the stone matches your eyes." Removing the ring from its box, Sarek tenderly placed the ring on her finger- a perfect fit. When she looked up into his eyes, he added softly, "As for the promised dance, I believe we can hear the music from here. Would you dance with me, my wife?"

Unable to say a word or she would cry, Amanda nodded and put her arms around her husband. And they danced.


End file.
